New Saiyans
by DBZgirl3
Summary: A new saiyan race has been discovered and Frieza's back but more powerful! Will the Z-gang and the new saiyans defeat Frieza? I will say it now, I DON"T OWN DBZ!, Just the new Saiyans.
1. Arrival Of The Saiyans

"Goku! I gotta tell you something."   
"Hey Bulma what's up?"   
"My dad found a new Saiyan race and are coming here right now."  
"What?! We've gotta stop them!"  
"No Goku, they're here to help us! They need to talk to everyone ASAP!"  
"Oh thanks Bulma."  
-----------------------------  
"I'm Hungry!!" Goten and Trunks squealed.  
"Not now we're expecting people." Chi-Chi said.  
"Didn't you say they'd be here?" Krillin asked.  
"Yeah but I don't see anything coming on my radar." Bulma answered.  
"I don't feel anything either." Gohan said.  
"Wait, I feel something." Goku said.  
"I see something on my radar." Bulma said.  
There was a Space Pod coming down.  
"Everyone duck in cover!" Picollo screamed.  
The Space Pod landed. Everyone got up to check it out. The door opened and out came a red-head women that looked around Goku's age.  
"This is Earth right?" The Saiyan woman asked.  
"Yeah this is Earth." Goku said.  
"OK."  
"Mimi are you with us?" The Saiyan said on her talkie.  
"I'm almost there, can you see me mom?"  
"Yeah I see you." As she got off she turned to the Z-gang.  
"I suggest you duck again." She said.  
"Uh Ok." Goku said.  
The second space pod landed and another one came out she looked just like her mom. She also looked around Gohan's age.   
"Glad to know I landed safely now where's-"  
"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Come in Mimi, come in!"  
"Kiki what's wrong?" Mimi asked.  
"The door just swung open. I'm stuck on the belt! Help me! Help me!" Kiki screamed.  
------------------------------------  
What will happen to little Kiki? Find out next time.


	2. Kiki, Meet Goten

"What are you talking about, I don't see a-"  
Then a door from a Space Pod slammed down.  
"Kiki just stay calm we'll try to get help." Kiki's mother said.  
Kiki was 20 feet from crashing. So she put her head between her knees and covered her head. The Pod crashed down and once the smoke cleared up everyone checked the pod to see if she's ok.  
Kiki came out bleeding. She had a tail like when Goku had one but it was a Lepoard's tail, again she looked like her mom.  
"You ok Kiki?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine."   
She almost collasped but Goten and Trunks caught her.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Goku asked.   
"I'll carry you Ok?" Mimi said and picked up her little sister.  
-----------------------  
"I'm Lili I come from the planet Animaka. I've come to tell you something and you, uh, won't really like the news." The Saiyan woman said.  
"Tell us." Goku said.   
"Well this Freiza guy you had to deal with before he's back but stronger." Lili said.  
"How strong are we talking here?" Krillin asked.  
"The evil Majin-Buu dude could die if he tried stopping him." Lili said.   
"Uh-Oh." Krillin said.  
"Baka! He couldn't be that strong!" Vegeta said.  
"Oh you should know that to never doubt a word of a Saiyan, no matter what type of saiyan he/she is." Lili said.  
"Excuse him he's sorta a stuck up Saiyan." Bulma said.  
"Shut-Up woman!!" Vegeta screamed.  
"It's Ok." Lili said.  
--------------------------  
"Wow, I didn't think there could be another Saiyan race." Gohan told Mimi.  
"We like to keep ourselves a secret to other Planets." Mimi said.  
"Hey are you Ok?" Videl asked.  
"Oh I know, it's Ok I'll hoof it." Kiki said. As you as she got down she quickly kneeled.  
"Oh perfect." Kiki said.  
"Can't you fly?" Goten asked.  
Well in my planet I'm not able to fly until I'm 13. Although I wish." Kiki said.  
"Can you controll you're energy?" Goten asked again.  
"Oh sure." Kiki said and then showed.  
"KIKI!!!" Mimi said.  
"Sorry." Kiki said.  
"I'll carry you." Goten said.  
"Really? Thanks." Kiki said.  
Goten picked her up. He flew away from the others and asked her some more questions.  
"How old are you?"  
"7."  
"Your sister?"  
"18."  
"!. That's my brother's age!"  
"Cool."  
"How come you have a tail and your mom or Mimi dosen't?"  
"I dunno it's just like that."  
  
TBC (to be continued)


	3. Beginning Of Crushes

"Call this a stupid question but why are you nice?" Goku asked.  
"Nice? Oh, that's just our behavior we also have traditions." Lili said.  
"Traditions?" Krillin said.  
"Yeah like one thing we have our tails cut off when we're 13. Anyway Frieza wants to destroy the Earth." Lili said.  
"So you came from your planet just to tell us this?" Picollo asked.  
"Well, no we came lamely speaking my daughters and me to, help you." Lili answered.  
"GRR! We don't need your help!" The saiyan prince exclaimed.  
"Yes we do." Goku debated.  
"I say we don't and we won't need their help!" Vegeta screamed.  
"Baka! Don't listen to him, sorry Lili." Goku said.  
"Sallright."  
--------------------------  
"Do you know where we are?" Kiki asked.  
"I dunno." Goten said.  
"It's ok I think I can walk now." Kiki said. She got down and was able to walk perfectly.  
"You look tired we'll rest here." Kiki said.  
"You're brother's wicked! Is Videl your sister?" quarreled Kiki.  
"Uhh, no." Goten said.  
"Ohh so she's your brother's girlfriend." Kiki said  
"Yup."  
"My sister has a boyfriend his name's Dogli. He's ok."  
"Videl's nice but she can be a little stubborn sometimes."   
"My mom said I can have a boyfriend, but I just haven't met that special someone yet." Kiki said.  
*I wish I can be hers* Goten thought.  
------------------------------  
*Where are they?* Trunks thought.  
*I bet Goten took Kiki all to himself.* Trunks started blushing.  
*Kiki's very pretty, down to her tail. I wander if she wants a boyfriend.*  
Goten and Kiki were coming back.  
*UH-OH! Does my hair look good I wanna make a first actual good impression.*  
  
TBC


	4. Sister fight Oo, to relation tight

"Sir we will arrive on Earth in one week." A voice said.

"ONE WEEK?!?! This'll take a while. Oh well It'll leave the Earthlings time." Freiza smirked [install evil laugh then a cough (lol)]

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'm so starving." murmured Kiki.

"Will you shut up!" Mimi screamed.

"You can't tell me to shut up." Kiki exclaimed.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!" 

"Then why?!"

"Cause I'm your sister and I can do or say anything I want to you!"

Videl, Gohan, and the boys watched in shock as they feud.(they were like O_o) 

"Not even in your dreams you can boss me around!" 

"Try to stop me!" Mimi punched Kiki. Kiki's head looked like it was gonna fall off. Goten and Trunks gasped. *I gotta do something!* they both thought, but was too shocked to move. As Kiki's mouth started to bleed, she kicked her older sister in the gut and ran off.

Everyone was still in shock, but Goten to shake it off and go after Kiki.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kiki stopped, knelt and washed her mouth at the lake where Goten and Kiki ended up lost. Goten knelt beside her.

"Are you ok?" asked Goten.

"I guess." Kiki touched her mouth. It stung her.

"Let me see your mouth." Goten said. Kiki opened and her jaw seemed to move less than 1cm away [oooh ]

"Do you and your sister always fight like that?"

"No I can't believe she actually did that."

"Your sister is probably just stressed out. We'll wait here for 10 min. That should be enough to cool herself down."

-----------------------------------------------------

5 minutes went by.

"Thanks, Goten."

"For what?" asked the boy.

"No guy has treated me the way you've had." She answered.

Kiki kissed him and Goten just blushed [AAWW! ^^]

TBC


	5. Flying High

"We need to train, they'll be coming in 6 days." Lili said.

Mimi, Videl, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Kiki came back to rejoin the grown-ups.

"How ya doing?" Goku asked.

"Fine." Kiki answered.

So they worked in groups, The saiyan boys except Vegeta and Trunks trained. The saiyan girls trained and everyone else who was gonna help trained together

--------------------------------------------

"Maybe It'll be easier if we all learned how to fly." Lili said.

"Ok, but from who?" quarreled Mimi.

Above them, they saw the saiyan boys training.

"They'll be our tutors!" cried Lili.

So they hurried themselves to the guys.

--------------------------------------------

"What's up?" asked Goku.

"Well we were wondering if you guys could teach us how to fly." Lili said.

"Sure. Gohan'll show Mimi, Goten'll show Kiki, and I'll show you." Goku said.

"Cool!" The sisters said.

----------------------------------------------

"You already know how to control your energy, so all you need to do is push it up." Gohan told Mimi.

"You taught someone before?" Mimi asked.

"Yup, Videl." Gohan said.

"Ah, your first date with her." Mimi teased. Gohan didn't really like that quote.

"Anyway, concentrate, push your energy up." Gohan said.

"Like this?"

"Perfect!"

--------------------------------------------

"So how do you do this?" Kiki asked.

*How am I going to explain this?* Goten thought

"Happy thoughts, try it." Goten told her. In an instant she flew like Goten.

--------------------------------------------

"Uh, what do I do?" Lili asked.

"Think good thoughts." Goku said.

Soon every one of the saiyan girls started to fly as easy as the saiyan guys, going a little faster than them.

--------------------------------------------

"Thank you for teaching us." they said.

"Your welcome." Goku replied.

"Hey Kiki, when you went to talk to your family, I got you something." Goten gave Kiki a jar of fireflies with purple lights. 

"Well, goodnight." Goten her a good-night kiss.

*What if he's the one?* Kiki thought.

That night, she dreamed of Goten and her together, then in an instant......married. O_o  



	6. The Story of Zeblah

Three long days went by and everyone trained in different groups every 12 hours. Picollo had noticed something different in Kiki, he just couldn't put his green finger on it.

-------------------------------------

Goku sneaks up on Kiki and slams her elbow onto his head, leaving Goku's head with one HUGE bump on his head.

"OWW! My head!!!" Goku screams.

"What?!?! But I practically did anything." Kiki said.

Now Lili knowing as well as us, Goku's head is supposed to be the hardest part of his body. This put Lili in deep thought. *What if she has the legend's power?* Lili asked herself.

"What do you mean 'the legend's power?'" Picollo asked. This got everyone's even Vegeta's attention.

"Well, about 200 years ago there was this woman in my saiyan race that was able to do anything and everything. Her name was Zeblah. She protected the good people and thrown out the bad saiyans kind of what Goku tells me he's been doing since he was 12. [hint Dragonball]She was so pretty you couldn't even imagine how many boys went to ask her out. The ruler of the planet even had a limit of how many boys could ask her per day! She had her heart set on one person from the planet Vegeta. His name was Kakarott. Goku don't worry there were 2 people that have been named Kakarott from 200 years ago. Anyway, she one day turned down one of the boys permission to date him. His name was Sheepoh. He was so furious of that answer he decided to make a sinister crime and make it her fault. Which he did very successfully and she was scented to jail then the next day get hung in public. On that night, Sheepoh cane and asked her.

'Any last words?' Zeblah replied

'One day there will be a young girl that I will be watching once she is born to hold my powers that I give to her and defeat the enemy that's on your side, on her palm there will be a mark that has a circle with three stripes. 2 on the left, one on the right, there you can tell she has my powers.' The next day on a full moon people mourned over the corpse that hanged before them named Zeblah."

Everyone looked in shock of the amazing story she told.

"Let me see your palm!" Picollo screamed. 

[this is where everything gets crazy, so get ready]

Suddenly a huge gust came around the whole group and a ghost came out. Kiki held on to Goten's arm. [excuse me .-.-] The ghost started to talk to the group.

"I am Zeblah, the legend of the planet Animaka. May Kittlan please step forward to me."

Kiki let go of Goten and walked up to Zeblah. 

"Yes this is the one." Zeblah she held up her hand to her and shot a small lightning to Kiki.When it was through, Kiki passed out. 

"Monkeh and Leplah, you must take care of this girl for if anything happens to her, the gift will be taken away. The youngest son of the present Kakarott, take care of her." Zeblah was gone in the next second. 

Sorry but I gotta go will definitely right more later. Review please!


	7. The Words Of Zeblah to Kiki

After a couple of hours, Kiki trained on as usual. On break she found a message on the ground written in ancient Animakan letters. She somehow understood. It said 'The one with the circle with stripes, shall lift their hand with the symbol [You know, the Zeblah sign] like holding a pizza pan.' *Humph, didn't know that pizza existed 200 years ago.* Kiki thought. She kept reading what seemed to just pop out of nowhere it said 'Honey, if meat existed 2,000 years ago then trust me, pizza existed then.' *O_o* So she just did as the message said. Suddenly streams of light surrounded Kiki. Goten saw the light and went after it. Once he got there, a girl with Leopard paws and ears stood in Kiki's place. [-_-;; Don't be stupid! It's Kiki!]

"Kiki, is that you?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, Oh man! I gotta tell Mom!" Kiki and Goten flew off to tell the group. After they told them, they kept on training.

----------------------------------------------

There was two more days before Freiza came to Earth, Goten went to look for Trunks with Kiki. He kept staring at her, then hit a tree. When Goten was on the ground Kiki got him up and saw if he was Ok. 

"Look!" Kiki pointed to another message.

" 'Beware, your enemy is planning to kill you like Zeblah was killed.'" This got Kiki petrified. Goten got concerned.

"Oh Goten." Kiki said to him.

"Don't worry Kiki, I'll protect you." Goten said.

"You promise?" Kiki asked.

"We'll make it together alive, I'll be right here to protect you this I promise." Goten swore.

"Thank you." Kiki hugged and buried her head in his chest. Goten blushed. [Aaaaww!]

---------------------------------------

"Oh, no!" Lili feared.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"It's Freiza! He wants to kill Kiki the same way Zeblah got killed." Lili answered.

"Then we'll have to protect Kiki." Mimi said.

"Right she will be a good help with the fight." Gohan said.

"Just make sure she's well enough to marry my Goten!" Chi-Chi said. [HUH??]

"-_-;;" was everyone's but Chi-Chi reaction.

---------------------------------------

As Freiza approaches closer to Earth, the Z-fighters must now stratgize for the fight. Will they succeed? Keep close.

P.S: Please R/R! ^^ 


	8. Gotenks 1st Seen To Kiki

"What if we try the fusion with Goten and Trunks." Gohan suggested.

"Fusion?" The three saiyans quarreled.

"Yeah, you want to see?" Gohan asked.

"Sure."

"Ok." The boys fused to Gotenks. (Leaving Vegeta a little babbled) [You know because when they fuse they're already SSJ 3] Gotenks saw Kiki, he instantly liked her but kept his cool. 

"Hi, what's your name?" Kiki asked.

"Gotenks." He answered.

"Do you always look like that?" Mimi asked.

"Well, no. This is SSJ 3." Gotenks answered.

"Ok, I think that's enough questions so-"

"Is this permanent" Lili interrupted Gohan.

"No it only lasts for 30 minutes." Gotenks answered.

"Ok then let's keep training." Goku said, Gotenks and Kiki trained alone.

---------------------------------------

"Come on Gotenks, let's train." Kiki said.

"I-I-I can't." Gotenks said.

"Why not?" Kiki asked.

"Well...because...I don't want to hurt you because Ilikeyou!" Gotenks exclaimed fast.

*O_o Did Goten say this or Trunks or the both of them?* Kiki thought.

"I like you too, Gotenks." When she kissed him on the cheek they defused, so she wound up kissing Goten's cheek.

*Oh, kami!* Kiki thought. [supposed to be like that]

*Huh? I think I'm missing a few pages here. Oh well, keep it that way.* Goten thought [LoL] Then Goten and Kiki just stared. 

"Uh, guys." Trunks said.

Goten and Kiki just blushed.

-----------------------------------------

"Too loose." Frieza said.

"Still too loose, too short, too long." Frieza kept saying.

"-_-;; My, my, my. Master's getting picky." One of Frieza's servants said.

"What?? You dare to mock me! I'll show you." Frieza blasted him into little pieces.

"And he was my best servant. Anyone else?" No one said a word. [Because they were like O_o] 

-----------------------------------------

Frieza is on his way to Earth. Is the Z-fighters going to succeed? Stay close, the battle will start next chapter. Please R/R.


	9. The Battle Starts

Goten, Trunks, and Kiki were up to do warm-ups and to do some last minute training. A space pod came outta nowhere and was gonna land on them. 

"Look out!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks flew away. Goten grabbed Kiki and saved her. The door open.

"Ahh! It's Frieza!" Kiki screamed, then everyone woke up. [.- .- oh, now she's a coward!]

"I'm home. But first I need to settle something to someone." Frieza pulled out a rope. Kiki stayed behind Goten. 

"Hold it, Frieza if you wanna get to Kiki you have to get through me!" Goten said. [Everyone else was like ._. "Say wha?"]

"It's on!" Frieza changed the scenery and the only people that were left were Goten, Kiki, Frieza, and Trunks. 

---------------------------------------

Frieza and Goten started to fight. [Punches, kicks, yaddi yaddi yaddah.] Goten was winning. Goten was about to kick Frieza but he threw Goten out. Kiki went beside Goten. Kiki pulled his head up.

"Goten, wake up!" Goten just opened his eyes. 

*That's it!* Kiki thought.

"Hey! Alien boy,Whoops my bad I mean alien _girl_!" Kiki said to Frieza.

"I'm waiting for you big girl!" Kiki said.

"Kiki, no!" Goten stuttered.

Freiza charged Kiki, but she dodged and he got his fist stuck on a rock. Kiki ran to Goten.

"Are you Ok?" asked Goten.

"I think I should be asking you that, but I'm fine, thanks." Kiki gave Goten a soft smile.

"Goten, Let's fuse." Trunks said. [O_o] 

"Right, Kiki do your stuff." Goten said to her.

"I'll try." Gotenks popped up and Kiki gained Zeblah's powers.

"Frieza! We'll finish you off!" Gotenks said.

---------------------------------------

Sorry it's short. R/R please.


	10. Frieza's Death! YAY!

"Kiki, stay here." Gotenks told Kiki. Before she could say anything, Gotenks and Frieza started to fight.. It was not good Gotenks started losing. Then Frieza punched Gotenks and he beefed it, leaving Trunks on one side, Goten on the other. 

"Now it's your turn." Frieza kept coming close to her.

"No...NO! GO AWAY!!" Kiki screamed, then right there she went supersaiyan! [don't rub your eyes/glasses, it's true, she's a saiyan, she's able to do that!] Frieza stepped away. Kiki went to Goten.

"Goten! You can't be gone! Please say something! Goten, I love you! Don't leave me!" Kiki was crying out.

"I, love, you, too." Goten weakly said.

"YOU! You hurt him! Come and get me!!" Kiki cried to Frieza. [She's ticked]

---------------------------------------

"This dose not feel good, we should be helping them." Lili said.

"But he sai-"

"I don't care what he said, they're probably dying now as we preak, we have to help them!" Vegeta interrupted Mimi.

"But."

"Kiki's your sister, don't you even care that she might die out there!?" Vegeta asked. Mimi said nothing.

"Darn you!" Vegeta murmured.

"Look your sister's out there, she needs you now. Go, before it's too late." Lili said.

"I'll go with you, after all my little brother's out there too." Gohan said.

So they both took off.

---------------------------------------

When Gohan and Mimi were there, Gohan saw Goten and Trunks and went to them to se if they're ok.

"The both of them are still breathing." Gohan said.

"Gohan, look!" Mimi pointed to her sister. Kiki did a Kameahea Wave and killed Frieza. [O_o]

"Well that's taken care of." Mimi said.

"Where's Dende when you need him." murmured Gohan.

"Gohan! Gohan!" A voice said. It was Dende!

"Over here Dende!" Gohan said.

"Are they alive?" Dende asked.

"Yeah, can you revive them?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." 

So Dene healed them and they all went back to the rest of the group.

---------------------------------------

Hold on I'm not done yet! R/R please.


	11. The Desicion

"Thanks for all of the help." Goku said after 3 days later.

"No big. Just helping people out from other planets." Lili said. 

"So are you planning on staying here?" Chi-Chi asked. Lili choked on her shake.

"Well, I don't know for sure. It's nice here. Kiki and Mimi do like it here." Lili said.

"Think about it." Chi-Chi said.

---------------------------------------

"How do you like it here?" Gohan asked Mimi.

"It's cool." Mimi said.

"Do you wanna stay here?" Videl asked.

"Well, I don't know I don't wanna leave Doglong." Mimi said.

"Doglong?" Videl and Gohan asked.

"He's my boyfriend." Mimi said. 

"SAY WHAT??" Gohan said.

"Excuse me?" Mimi and Videl asked. [Oh, I think Gohan wants Mimi!]

"It's just that you never told me you have a boyfriend is all." Gohan said.

"-_-; Whatever." The girls said.

---------------------------------------

Goten and Trunks were talking when they heard a Harmonica.

*Huh?* They thought. They followed the music. It was Kiki. She was just sitting in a wheat field.

"Hi." They both said to Kiki.

"Hey. Wut up?" Kiki asked.

"I didn't know you played the Harmonica." Goten said.

"Oh, I've been able to play as far back as I can remember." Kiki said.

"Ok, well I got to go, my mom needs help around the house." Trunks said.

There was silence after Trunks left. 

"Do you wanna stay here on Earth?" Goten asked Kiki.

"Yeah."

"How come?" 

"Because I wanna be with you." Kiki said. She was tired, and slept on Goten's shoulder.

A little later Kiki woke up.

"I have a question." Goten said.

"Shoot."

"When you said 'I love you' is it true?" Kiki blushed. Goten knew that meant yes. He kissed her. And she kissed him back. Then well, you know they made out. [AWW]

---------------------------------------

"Mom?" Mimi and Kiki asked their mother.

"What is it?" Lili said.

"We were wondering if we-"

"Can stay here?" Lili interrupted Mimi

"Yeah." Kiki said.

"We are." Lili said.

---------------------------------------

Still not done one more Chap. to go R/R please.


	12. Epliouge

"Hi, my name's Vivi. My uncle's name is Gohan, one of my aunt's name is Videl. My grandpa's name is Goku and one of my grandma's name is Chi-Chi. I have two cousins. One's name is Pan, the other's name is Niccalah. Her dad's name is Doglong. My dad's name is Goten, and my mom's name is Kiki." 

----------------------------------------

That's all, hope you liked it. DBZgirl over and out ^^


End file.
